The Return
by BeTheAmorrian23
Summary: 3 years after the Revolution, Korra meets the newest Councilman at the anniversary party. Little does she know of her mysterious lover. Same as the old one but this is re-write, please read .T for because you know there will be smut in future.. Find out how this will end to Amorra :3 R&R please !
1. Chapter 1

The Return re-write chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry about this... I had writing advice and I just HAD to re-write this... The plot is pretty much the same though... He looks the same as well.. Anyways please forget about the older one and just stick to the new ones... **  
**Ages are ;**  
**Amon:23**  
**Zetsui:23**  
**Korra:20**

**P.S. Anyone who finds out the secret, don't tell in the reviews, thanks !**

The ballroom glimmered with colours from all four nations. Celebrants danced or conversed with each other at the glorious night. It has been three years since the End of the Revolution and benders and non-benders alike celebrated the peace and harmony. For the party this year, everyone was given an Amon mask, thus everyone is anonymous to each other unless they raise their mask but only to a selected person. The Avatar was at the dance floor, dancing with random members of the party. When the music changed, couples would change their partners. Korra was then partnered to a boy about her age from the Fire Nation.

"Pleasure to see you, Avatar Korra," Korra froze. _That voice_, she stared into the slits of the mask. Those eyes are surely his. Korra started to back away when the man chuckled.

"Please Avatar, I am not who you think," the man then unclasped his mask. Black shaggy hair fell onto the left side of his face before she could see what was underneath. His eyes showed her hatred, anger and vengeance, which caused her to shiver. But when he smiled, her train of thought was ruined. His smile was much like Bolin's, boisterous, cheerful and compassionate. She blushed when she realised she was staring at his face.

"I'm so sorry, still kinda paranoid, you know cause he just disappeared and none of us know if he's still alive." She slowly unbuckled her mask, wavy brown locks falling onto her bare shoulders. She laughed nervously, trying to ease the tension.

"Would you care to dance, miss Korra?" She blushed and accepted his outstretched hand.

They danced until Korra wasn't stepping on his feet anymore. She looked up and was met with his amber eye. She was then lost in them. They were much like Amon's; with passion for equality, anger for benders and seeking vengeance. But it couldn't be Amon. His hair was longer than his and and he has a fringe; and Amon was cruel; this boy wasn't.

Finally the song ended and they both reluctantly let go. Korra was slightly disappointed for she was just starting to enjoy not stepping on him. He bowed courteously at her.

"Well miss Korra, it was a lovely session being with you," he started as she rubbed her arms.

"Yeah it was..." He clasped his mask on his face again, motioning her to do the same as well. Just before they parted, she held onto his sleeve causing him to stop.

"Will I still see you again?" She whispered, sounding like a child. He stared at her in disbelief. Seeing her bright red face, he softened and chuckled.

"We sure will, Avatar Korra," then he was drowned in the sea of people. Korra smiled slightly to herself before she clasped on her mask .

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A hooded boy ran through the quiet streets of Republic City. He jumped into a manhole leading to a secret tunnel. He ran through the corridors and he finally came to a stop in front of a large mohagany door. He turned the knob and found a man with cat-tail moustache waiting patiently by the couch.

"How was it?" The man asked the boy as he headed to the huge table and picked up the white porcelain mask.

"Nothing much, but I'm sure I could get some intel on her tomorrow." The boy clasped the mask onto his face and turned to the man.

"Everything will be according to plan,"


	2. Chapter 2

The Return re-write chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 folks! Thanks for reading?**

Korra trudged next to her Airbending master as they walked up the stairs of City Hall. Since the end of the Revolution, Korra helped out with the nonbender problems through politics, not through fists and bending. And of course, she **HATED** it. Korra groaned as she entered the hallway leading to the Council room, expecting another three hours of her life wasted in politics.

As they walked along the hallway, they spotted the familiar light blue coat of Councilman Tarrlok(**or his mighty fine ass**) with him seemed to be a Fire Nation boy. He had his arm slung across the boy's shoulder. Sensing footsteps behind him, Tarrlok spun around and saw Tenzin and the Avatar.

"Ah, Tenzin and Avatar Korra! Just in time. I was bringing in the new Councilman representing the Fire Nation." Korra stared at Tarrlok monotonously as he rambled on but her eyes grew wide as the Fire Nation boy spun around. It was him! The boy from last night.

"I know you!" Korra covered her mouth after the sentence escaped from her lips. The men turned around and stared at her. The boy then nodded his head in agreement.

"Have you two met, Korra?" Tenzin asked as he looked at the boy trying to recognise him.

"Yeah I met him at the anniversary party last night," Korra said with exuberance in her voice.

"Well, that means I'll just have to introduce him to our Earth Kingdom Councilman. Now Tenzin about today's meeting..." The two older men walked ahead of the youths. Korra rubbed her arm at the awkward silence blanketing the youths.

"Well, didn't I tell you we'll meet again, Avatar?" Korra smiled at the boy as he remembered last night. This time, she's finally got a good look at him(since she was too focused not stepping on his feet to realise his appearance other than his face) He wears a crimson colored vest, with a pocket on his right breast and three golden buttons,over a parchment colored long-sleeved top. He wore maroon trousers that ended below his knees and knee high socks with black shoes. And his face, pore less, pale skin, amber eye and jet black shaggy hair covering the left side of his face. He had a lean built too. Korra snapped back when she realized she was staring at him. The teens blushed and just stared at each other.

The boy cleared his throat,"We should really catch-up with them," he pointed at the two specs of orange and blue as the two dashed towards them.

**DerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerp **

The Council room was furnished with rows and rows of seats and in front of it was the grand crescent shaped table where the Council members sat. As Korra took her seat, the newest Councilman sat next to Tarrlok much to her disappointment. Halfway through the meeting, Korra would either be sleeping or sketching on the papers in front of her. But instead, Korra paid full attention to the matter at hand. The nonbenders problems and such. While trying to focus, she caught Tarrlok staring at her. He gave a sly grin, realizing her change of behavior. Korra berated him with a stink eye. After an excruciating three hours, the meeting was finally over. Korra was stretching her sore muscles when she caught sight of the new Councilman leaving. She quickly hopped off her seat and headed to him. Before he reached for the doorknob, she tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, uh sorry to bother you, but I never did get to ask for you name," Korra began as she twiddled her thumbs together. The boy smiled and bowed down.

"The name is Zetsui."

"Zetsui." Korra tested the name on her lips, enjoying it. Zetsui smiled and Korra blushed.

"Well, see you around miss Ko-"

"Please, just Korra," Zetsui looked at his superior and shrugged it off.

"Korra then,"

**DerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerp **

Night came and shadows crept upon every nook and cranny of Republic City. A masked figure loomed over his desk, writing items he could use to his advantage. Though there was only one that could he could really use in the end;

_Avatar seems to fancy the boy._

The figure smiled to himself, his mind running evilly.

**Well, I have no fucking idea! But do ask me stuff .. Read and review please !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Korra trudged out of the Probending Arena as she descended out to the streets of Republic City. As much as Korra hates the mornings, she wouldn't miss a single training session, not even for her bending. Okay maybe that was a bit too much.

Korra was sweaty and tired. After the Revolution, the Probending Arena was rebuilt. And the Fire Ferrets have been training hard to keep their spot in the top. Since Tahno lost and got his bending back, he was more humble than before, okay, maybe not but he was not cheating anymore and maybe he's been less of a bully.

Korra took out some yuans as she walked over to the Market Street. She smelled the air with the aroma of delicious smelling food. Korra really love meat but due to living with Airbenders, and their thingy saying all life is sacred yhadda-yhadda, she wasn't able to eat those.

As Korra walked home with a bag of fire crackers and 3 sticks of barbecued seal jerky dipped in hot sauce. Korra ate as she walked home.

"Korra!" She heard a familiar voice from a distance. When she turned around, she saw Zetsui walking towards her. She became wide eyed as she quickly ate her seal jerky. Korra was chocking and after pumping her fist on her chest to help the food get down, she gave a hearty burp which was accompanied with a bit of fire, causing a slight fire on one of the cabbages near-by. Korra turned back and caught Zetsui staring at her. She blushed embarrassingly.

"That was a rather amusing display, Avatar Korra," he chuckled lightly at her red face. She pouted slightly at him.

"I'm sorry to disturb your little- food spree- but I really need help with directions," Korra stared at him blankly. "So do you mind giving me a tour around Republic City?" Korra now looked at him, eyes wide.

_Oh Spirits, it'll be like a date!_ Korra thought to herself as she looked at him then back at the ground then back at him. Korra acted all cool before giving him her answer.

"Yeah sure I'll give you a tour," Zetsui smiled widely causing Korra to stutter a bit. "B-but you'll have to follow me back to Airtemple Island cause you know, training and shower." Korra blushed thinking how much she doesn't look that presentable to him.

"Should we get walking then?" Zetsui held out a hand for Korra to take so they could descend to the island.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Korra turned the tap off as she slipped on a towel. She was so excited! Her first real date, sure she dated Bolin once but he wasn't really someone she had interest in. It was like, two friends going out sight seeing and stuff. Korra hummed to herself as she picked at her closet. She wanted to look rather presentable to Zetsui, something that would impress him.

"Hey Korra I heard about the new guy," Asami popped her head in. Korra smiled widely and hugged Asami before breaking.

"Asami! I want- no NEED to impress him, but I don't know what to wear!" Korra flopped onto her bed, whining. Asami looked through Korra's closet before closing it.

"You really need to get more clothes," Asami left Korra's room before coming back swiftly with a few dresses. Korra had her bindings on by then as Asami spread out the clothing. Asami then held out a blue dress triumphantly. It was plain and simple but pretty. It had navy blue trimmings at the end of the dress and had a crescent moon shape at the skirt that couldn't really be seen but is identified.

"Go put it on Korra!" Asami pushed the dress to Korra. When she put it on Asami stared wide-eyed and started clapping. Asami placed a belt at Korra's waist. The belt was navy blue and was adorned with tiny sparkling moons. The dress ended at Korra's mid thigh, she had blue stockings and flats. Asami tied Korra's hair into a tight bun. Korra was blushing as Asami pushed Korra to the hall to show the guys.

The brothers stared wide-eyed and awed as Korra stood in the door frame. Bolin started clapping madly and adorning Korra with compliments. Zetsui may have looked like he only showed mild interest at Korra but inside, his heart skipped a beat and his mind was off.

Zetsui stood up and offered his hand to Korra as for them to get going. Bolin cheered for the two as they left, Asami wiping a tear as if Korra was her daughter and Mako looking rather jealous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Korra and Zetsui walked side by side quietly. Korra wasn't really sure if she should start talking,_ but I might speak gibberish to him!_ Korra huffed out at her fringe, shoulders slumped.

Zetsui eyed Korra from beneath his fringe. Even if he didn't want to accept it, he has gained a bit of feelings for the Avatar. A certain someone or someones won't really be pleased with this, Zetsui sighed out causing Korra jump.

Zetsui plastered a fake smile and asked jokingly, "This is a tour right? Then why aren't you talking?" Korra blushed a bit before laughing awkwardly. She smirked at him and she held out her hand this time.

"It's about time that you asked,"

The whole day, the couple ran from one place to another, Korra pointed here and there and talked as she tugged at Zetsui at every step they made. When they took a short brake by the park, Zetsui was slightly panting. Korra was sitting by the pond picking at the little creatures at the pond. She suddenly bent a stream of water out of the stream. She stood up from her spot and headed towards Zetsui. At first he thought she was gonna mess with him but she past by him and went behind him instead. Zetsui couldn't help but be curious, he turned back and saw Korra with what seems like a fallen baby bird. She scooped it up in one hand, then the water glowed blue in the other hand. She was healing it. When she finished she smiled at the little bird before setting it free. She was really beautiful as he saw passion in her eyes. Passion for helping others. Zetsui blushed and turned away as Korra looked at him.

Korra plopped down next to him. They sat quietly under a shady tree on a breezy day. Korra sighed out, she was thinking of how fortunate she was with meeting him. She then slightly leaned to Zetsui. At first Zetsui stiffened at the contact, but when he saw her beautiful face, eyes closed, he softened a bit and placed a calloused hand on her shoulder.

They seem to have taken a nap for the park ranger was bickering at them to wake up. Korra woke up and felt a heavy but comforting weight on her left. She saw that Zetsui was still asleep and he looked rather adorable and harmless, like he couldn't and wouldn't hurt her. The ranger was still bickering at them to wake up, causing Zetsui's face to contort in annoyance even in sleep. Korra sent a stream of water at the rangers mouth and froze it. The ranger mumbled gibberish as his mouth was frozen and tried to get it off. He went away with a hateful expression on his face.

Korra faced Zetsui again, that calm expression on his face again. Korra stared at him more, she hesitantly placed a hand on his cheek. Him sighing contently to the touch. Korra's mouth was set to a thin line as she thought to herself. Why does he remind me of Amon so much? He doesn't act like him, sure he has the same eyes and slightly softer voice but he doesn't act like him. He's not him, is he? Korra's expression darkened but when he started waking up, she quickly pulled back her hand, blushing hard.

Zetsui stretched and yawned out, " How long was I out?" Korra smiled at him and replied sarcastically, "You were out for a really long time Zet, in a time where people have frozen mouths." Korra pointed at the ranger with the frozen mouth who looked embarrassed. Zetsui bursted out laughing, Korra smiled more surely this time reminding herself he isn't him.

He isn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day went by fast and Zetsui and Korra sat comfortably at a booth at Narook's Noodlery. Korra eyed her date nervously. She was worrying about two things. One, if he is fine was Narook's for he is from the Fire Nation, and if her etiquette is good enough.

As if sensing her insecurities, Zetsui answered a question in her mind, placing a comforting hand on her's.

"I'm fine with Narook's, Korra. I know it's Water Tribe food but I have travelled around the world and eaten a lot of delicacies, Water Tribe food included," she sighed in relief at his answer. When the noodles came, Korra hesitantly took her chopsticks. She only took a bit of noodles and slowly ate her food. As she chewed, Zetsui forced out a loud burp. Korra eyed him and laughed. He must've realized I'm not that good with my etiquette. She took a mouthful of noodles and smiled at him, cheeks stuffed with noodles.

As they ate, a familiar lean figure sauntered over to their table. He had pale blue eyes which had a thick layer of eye liner. He wore grayish coloured clothes and a glossy black mane. It was Tahno "greeting" them.

"Well if it isn't the Uh-vatar," Korra rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and smiled.

"Well hello again, Tan-hoe," Zetsui stifled a laugh causing Tahno to look at him.

"And who's this peasant huh Uh-vatar? You picked him up on the streets?" Korra rolled her eyes and was about to speak when Zetsui cut in.

"Actually, I am the newest Councilman. Nice to meet you, Tan-hoe." Zetsui kept a politician smile plastered on his face as Korra burst out laughing. Tahno stared at Zetsui and met his eyes. _Those eyes_, Tahno thought to himself. He was shaking by now. Tahno leaned in to Korra then whispered to her ear cautiously,

"You better know who you're with Avatar." Tahno left in a flash, leaving Korra pondering over what he said. Zetsui's expression darkened. Korra thought he was jealous,_ Oh jealous~_, so she spoke up.

"Ah don't mind that hoe, he was just messing with us," she smiled at him reassuringly and started to stand, tugging him as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Korra hopped off the ferry to Air Temple Island. Korra walked hand in hand with Zetsui up the steps, recalling the best day she just had. When they reached the too of the stairs, Zetsui bowed down low.

"Well miss Avatar, I hope you had a lovely day with the handsome Councilman Zetsui," Korra giggled and tiptoed to plant a soft kiss on his cheeks, catching him off guard.

Korra headed inside and waved to him as she went. He just stood there, before sending a blast of fire out through his fists.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A man threw a tantrum in his office, sending paper and other stationary objects flying. Another man went in, his voice soft.

"Son are you ok?" He asked placing a hand on the other male. He slapped away the man's hands, stood up and started collecting the papers.

"I'm fine." He said sternly. The other man stood up and left as the man threw another tantrum.

Just fine.

**Author's note: FINALLY FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 3! Yeah finally... I had a good rhythm going as I was listening to songs that helped. Lol.. Thanks so much for reading and supporting, especially YOU MiniDoom :3 imma do 4 in a bit, if I don't have writers block. And I'll most probably post how the bloody dress looks in tumblr, lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 no povs**

**Hey guys thanks for all the support Urghh... I'm trying character POVs here, so on with it !**

Amon sat on the edge of his bed, face in his hands. His whole office and room was a mess. With papers and plans here and there, posters and plans ripped out from the wall and books out of the shelves. And that was only his office. His closet was tipped over, with a broken cabinet door and several bloodied holes on the walls from his punches. He has calmed down due to fatigue. He has been on a tantrum until a follower of his was sent to give him his breakfast. He looked up at the desk where his breakfast was, cold by now. Amon stood up and walked over to the tray of delicacies, tossing it off the table as well with a crash.

He decided to take a long hot shower, should it soothe his raging headache. As he stripped off his tunic and turned on the shower, he slightly calmed down but as he stayed longer under the scorching hot shower, then did his anger came back.

Her smile, her laugh, her innocence, he wanted it but he knew he can't. He pounded on the wet walls of the bathroom till cracks appeared. He pulled on his hair until some fell out. He decided that he has been in the shower long enough and got out.

Putting on some civilian clothing, he left. The Lieutenant was just entering as he left, leaving him standing there as he set off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another Council meeting was held again. It was about the rumors of ex-Equalists resurfacing again, still not content. There were Equalists posters everywhere, telling benders that they are coming back, not satisfied still.

"I think the Avatar should speak to their new leader," Tarrlok spoke up as the others looked up at him. The whole meeting has drained Korra lifeless for she was still so afraid of Amon even if she has exposed him. Zetsui looked worriedly at Korra. She managed to give him a meek smile.

"Tarrlok that is a rather dangerous idea," Tenzin intervened. "Korra is still rather shaken from the whole incident and we don't want to continue her suffering."

"But she may be accompanied, it will be just a treaty with the new leader, ask them how could we quench their thirst for vengeance." Tenzin was not so pleased that he kept on with the idea. "I think it would be a splendid idea for Korra for she is the Avatar and she should bring balance." The other Council members nodded in agreement with Tarrlok. Zetsui just shook his head. _She's still afraid_. He clenched his fists at the thought of his love all scarred and broken.

"I'll offer to go," Zetsui stood up from his seat. Korra looked at him, eyebrows pinched together. "I don't support the decision either but if this will end the Equalists quicker then, I guess we should." Korra's mouth was set in a thin line. It wasn't really a bad idea, the quicker the better. Maybe she should do it after all, it was just a treaty.

Korra nodded hesitantly before rising up. "I think I will do it. It's just a treaty right? But how are we to contact them."

Tarrlok smirked and answered, "I have my ways."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Korra picked at her cake as Zetsui took a sip of her tea. The two were having tea after long hours of discussion over the treaty. Zetsui put down his cup and placed his hands over Korra's.

"It will be fine Korra, just a simple treaty." She smiled sadly at him, knowing it won't be okay. He knows it too, it has never been okay.

They finished their teas quickly and headed to Air Temple Island, the sun setting. They hopped on a ferry and waited. When they arrived, both got off, hand in hand with each other. Just as Zetsui was about to leave for he was just dropping her off, she quickly hugged him from behind.

"Stay with me for a bit, please."

The two walked around the Island until they reached Korra's favorite place in the whole Island. The cliff. She would usually sit there and stare at the ocean, calming her thoughts. But it felt better sharing it with someone. They stood side by side each other, staring at the sunset hand in hand. They watched until the last rays of sunlight went down. As Korra started to walk back, Zetsui quickly turned Korra around and kissed her on the lips. His lips were moist and soft on her's. When he pulled back, Both were blushing slightly. He hugged her then tightly, like he would lose her if he didn't held on.

"Korra, I love you and I just want this nightmare to end quickly and you to be happy," he cupped her cheek staring sadly at her. Korra just stared back at him, touched. She leaned in again and kiss him. Both were more passionate. They finally pulled back from the heated kiss. Zetsui pulled her in for another hug, his head resting on her head as she rested at his chest.

Zetsui gave Korra a quick peck on the lips, waving slowly. As the ferry set off, the Island shrinking, Zetsui heard a deep, stern voice behind him.

"We need to discuss this,"

**Holy shit, look at this I'm finished with chapter 4! I was listening to music that fitted and hell yes I'm done in a flash. I'm not sure if I'll do POVs I might use it but I'm still unsure. Hope you enjoyed this 3Fuck it's still too short whatever the next chapters are longer.**


End file.
